It Takes Two To Move A Table
by A.Eelif
Summary: Basically, this is a Jushiro Ukiatake/Shunsui Kyoraku story where they bang on the table. Nuff said.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach, any of its settings, or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Hey, this is my first UkitakeShunsui story. I tried to keep them in character as much as possible. Sorry, if I didn't succeed. Anyway, Chapter 2 has the lemon in it, but this isn't a PWP so if you want to know how they end up in that position then perhaps you should read this chapter too. Please, enjoy and let me know what you thought, but don't be mean!

* * *

><p>Jushiro Ukitake was just getting over a very nasty case of pneumonia and was finally able to catch up with the mountainous pile of paperwork piled up on his desk. He had gotten through half of the first pile when the door opens and a breeze goes through the room causing the papers to become scattered everywhere. He lets out a very exasperated sigh before addressing the cause of the mess.<p>

"Really, Shunsui, it has taken me half the day to sort these documents out and within a few seconds you have ruined everything I've done."

The Captain of Squad Eight, Shunsui Kyoraku emerges from his hiding place behind the bathroom door with a guilty expression on his face, "Sorry about that, Ju. I'll help you sort it all out later, but right now I have to hide from Nanao."

Ukitake lets out another sigh as he begins gathering up the stray pages, "Don't you think that this is the first place she'll look?"

"Hmm, you're right…maybe, I didn't plan this out very well." He flashes Ukitake an embarrassed smile.

Ukitake pushes a strand of white hair out of his face as he continues picking up the mess that his best friend made, "Well, I'm very busy and I don't have time for whatever it is you think I have time for. So, instead of running from Nanao, perhaps you should try working a little."

"Wow, way to give a man a hard time. You must be on the rag or somethin'. Shunsui bends down and begins helping Ukitake pick up the scattered documents.

"Just got off it actually. That is why I have so much work to do. Now, unless you're going to help me you need to leave." He picks up the last of the documents and snatches the three pages that Shunsui managed to pick up out of his hairy hand.

"You and Nanao are no fun at all. I just wanted to take a little drink and nap break." He frowns at the irritated Squad Thirteen Captain and sits on the floor as Ukitake sits back down at his desk to resort through the documents.

"Perhaps, if you did your work once in a while then maybe Nanao wouldn't be so opposed to you taking a break." He picks his pen back up and begins writing. Shunsui smiles as he stares at his hardworking friend.

"I feel like I'm back at the academy right now." He takes his hat off and places it on the floor beside him. Ukitake never looks up from his work, but a smile finally breaks over his annoyed features.

"And, why is that, Shunsui? Is it because I'm working and you're not?" He picks up the page he is currently writing on and places it in the done pile.

Shunsui smiles at Ukitake's words, "Yep, and you're lecturing me just like old times." They sit quietly for a few seconds, but the silence is broken when Nanao roughly opens the door, "So, this is where you've escaped to!"

Shunsui quickly tries to stand up and flash step passed her, but she's on him before he can stand up completely and grabs his ear tightly between her index finger and thumb, "Ow, ow, ow, Nanao, that hurts!"

"Then that means I'm doing it right. I can't believe you're in here bothering Captain Ukitake." She begins dragging him toward the door still holding his ear firmly.

"B-but, I'm not bothering him."

"Yes, he is." Ukitake never stops writing as the scene before him continues. Shunsui's mouth drops open at Ukitake's agreeing to his being bothersome.

Nanao finally manages to get him out the door, but Ukitake can still hear her yelling, "You better believe I'm not letting you out of my sight for one minute when we get back to the Squad Eight barracks. Don't even think about doing anything until you've done all that paperwork!"

"But, Nanao, I thought I was the Captain and I forgot my hat."

"I'm the Captain today and you don't need that foolish hat!"

Ukitake hears Shunsui complaining for a little longer, but the two of them are finally out of earshot, "That lieutenant is the best thing that ever happened to him." Ukitake continues his paperwork and several hours later he signs the last page letting out a relieved sigh, "Finally, I thought I'd never be done."

He stands up and pops his back looking into the kitchen with a frown at the table. He'd always hated the side of the kitchen the table was occupying and today was the day he was finally going to move it to a new section of the small room. After several long minutes, he'd managed to move the table to the desired location, but now he was sweaty and coughing horribly. He continues to cough violently until to no one's surprise, blood splatters against his hand and drips to the floor.

Once he's able to breathe again, he wipes his mouth and the floor and decides he'll just relax in the tub. He was bloody and sweaty and maybe the steam would make his chest feel better. Not long after he'd settled in the water, he hears a familiar voice, "Ju, where are you?"

Ukitake lets out a defeated sigh and answers his friend, "I'm in the bath, Shunsui." Before the white haired Captain can blink, Shunsui is standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Did you even consider knocking before you burst in here?" Shunsui thinks for a moment then a huge smile spreads across his face, "Nope, why would I do that?"

Ukitake lets out another sigh and shakes his head, "You wouldn't." Shunsui sits down on the side of the bathtub and crosses his arms over his chest. "What are you doing back here? I thought Nanao wasn't going to let you out of her sight until you finished all of your paperwork."

Shunsui groans at the mention of Nanao, "Oh, trust me, I finished it all because Nanao is a slave driver! She didn't even want to let me have a bathroom break and when I finally convinced her to let me go to the bathroom she went with me!" He then pokes his lips out in a mock pout, "But, I came back because I forgot my hat." He points to said hat now sitting on his head, "Not to mention I wanted to talk to you when you weren't so busy."

"Talk to me about what?" He sits up making the water slosh around.

"Nothing in particular…do I need a reason to talk to you, Ju?"

Ukitake shakes his head, "No, I guess not, but since you're here do you think you could help me with my hair? My chest is still very sore from that pneumonia and when I raise my arms it's hell." Shunsui nods and grabs a cup sitting beside the tub for just these occasions as he stands behind his friend. He dips the cup in the water and fills it.

"What are you doing in the tub anyway? I thought you bathed earlier…close your eyes." He pours the water over Ukitake's head and repeats it before the thirteenth Captain can respond.

Ukitake wipes the water from his eyes, "I did, but I moved the kitchen table to the other side of the room and I got sweaty and eventually bloody."

Shunsui shakes his head in disbelief as he reaches for the shampoo bottle, "It hasn't even been a full week since you got over that pneumonia. You shouldn't be moving tables." He squirts the shampoo into his hand and begins washing his best friend's white hair.

"I know, but doesn't it look so much better where it is now?"

Shunsui shrugs and fills the cup with water again, "I guess, but you could have let those two annoying third seats move it. They'd both give you their first born child if you asked them for it. Now, close your eyes and tilt your head back." Ukitake does as he's told and Shunsui washes the shampoo out of his friend's long white hair, "Why didn't you let Retsu wash it for you while you were staying at Squad Four?"

Ukitake lets out a relaxed sigh as he wrings the water from his hair, "She shouldn't have to see more of me than she has to and I prefer you to do it anyway." Shunsui laughs as he runs his large fingers through the wet strands of white hair, "You wouldn't have to get naked for her to wash your hair and with her being the Squad Four Captain she's probably seen more penis than a Rukongai whore."

Ukitake's eyes widen in shock, "Shunsui, that is very inappropriate!"

"I just meant that we've all been injured at one time or another and some injuries are…lower." Ukitake rolls his eyes and stands up with a little help from Shunsui.

"Well, she's very busy and I couldn't possibly ask her to wash my hair…now bring me a towel." Shunsui does as he's told and wraps the towel around Ukitake's body. Once he's dry he puts on a simple night shirt, walks to his futon, and lies down. Shunsui follows him and stands at the foot of the futon. Ukitake sits up and smiles at his large friend, "Are you just going to stand there? You've finished all your paperwork…why not lie down and talk to me for a few moments?"

Shunsui takes the hat he'd come over to retrieve back off and lays it on the floor, "Why can't I stand and talk?" Ukitake puts on his best sad face and directs it at Shunsui. "Please, Shun, you know it makes me feel better and we used to talk like that all the time during academy." He gives his bearded friend one last pleading look making him give in.

"Okay, Ju, just stop looking at me like that." He take his pink kimono off and lies down on the futon that's a little too small for two grown men to lay on together, but he manages to get most of himself on the futon. He presses his nose into Ukitake's still damp hair secretly smelling the clean scent of it being freshly washed or at least he thought he did it secretly.

"If it doesn't smell good then it's your fault." Shunsui flinches at being caught and Ukitake laughs, "You know I thought about cutting my hair."

"Why would you want to do that?" He moves his face out of the white locks and frowns at the thought of Ukitake going back to the short hair of their academy days.

"It's just so hard to manage. Things would be a lot easier if it were short." Even though he can't see the look on Shunsui's face he smiles at the frown he knows is there.

Shunsui lets out a soft sigh and twists a strand of the said hair around his finger, "It's your hair, Ju, you can do whatever you want with it, but every woman in the Seireitei is jealous of this hair and if you cut it you'd look like a little boy." He hears an offended sound come from the thirteenth Captain.

"I'm sure no one is jealous of anything I have and it isn't my fault that I didn't turn into sasquatch when I went through puberty like you."

"Oh, ha ha…you're so funny." He lets go of the strand of hair around his finger and begins rubbing Ukitake's back.

"For someone who didn't even want to lie down and talk you sure are falling into your old academy habits like rubbing my back. You don't have to do that you know." Ukitake closes his eyes hoping his friend didn't stop what he was doing.

"I know I don't have to, but I know it makes you feel better and I want to do it." He increases the pressure a little causing a groan to be heard from Ukitake.

"I know you don't mind, but I always feel guilty because I never do anything for you, Shun." He hears a low chuckle come from the Squad Eight Captain, "What's so funny?"

"How can you say that you never do anything for me? If it weren't for you I would have never made it out of the academy." His hands travel lower down Ukitake's back causing more delighted sounds to leave the thirteenth Captain's mouth.

"You know you're the only one who ever touches me." He lets out a content sigh as Shunsui continues rubbing his back. When Shunsui doesn't respond Ukitake continues talking, "Don't get me wrong everyone is always nice to me and very respectful, but they keep their distance. I can't say I blame them, if I saw someone coughing so hard that blood spilled from their mouth I'd keep my distance too. No one wants to catch anything from me. Of course, Unohana touches me, but it's her job, meaning you're the only one that touches me simply because you want to."

Shunsui considers his friend's words before answering, "Well, the way I figure it is if I've been hanging around you this long and haven't caught anything then I must be immune." Ukitake lets out a soft laugh, but doesn't give Shunsui a vocal response. The two men remain silent for a long time and Shunsui begins to think his white haired friend is asleep until he suddenly turns to face the Squad Eight Captain.

"Is something wrong, Ju? You ready for me to go?" The thirteenth Captain doesn't speak, but places his hands on either side of Shunsui's face and places his lips gently against the warm lips of the shocked eighth Captain. Once the initial shock of the kiss had passed, he returns and deepens the kiss causing the smaller man to moan softly against his mouth. They kiss a few seconds longer, but Ukitake pulls away in order to catch his breath.

Shunsui gives him a confused look, "W-why did you kiss me?"

"Do I need a reason?" He looks pleadingly in his best friend's confused eyes. After what feels like hours, Shunsui shakes his head. "Then kiss me again, Shun."

This time Shunsui grabs Ukitake's pale face and crushes his lips against the eager lips that started it all. The kiss is hard at first, but becomes more gentle when Ukitake feels his friend's tongue slide across his lips. He opens his mouth allowing the eighth Captain's tongue to slip inside. As the kiss continues, he feels himself being pushed against the futon and the weight of his larger friend settle on top of him. He hoped Shunsui wouldn't notice his erection, but with just the thin night shirt on he knew it was very obvious. Suddenly, the kiss ends making Ukitake open his eyes to see his best friend looking down at him.

"Ju, I-I can't do this." The words are a surprise to the white haired Captain's ears as he gives his friend a puzzled look.

"What do you mean you can't?" He grabs Shunsui's wrist not wanting to let him go.

Shunsui just shakes his head and pulls his wrist free, "You're my friend and…and I just…can't. I-I have to go." His body leaves Ukitake as he stands up and walks toward the door forgetting his hat and kimono.

Ukitake sits up and quickly tries to stop his friend, "Shunsui, wait!" The dark haired Captain stops, but doesn't turn around, "Did I do something wrong, Shun?"

"No, I just…we'll talk tomorrow. I have to go." Without another word, Shunsui leaves the thirteenth Captain's home and flash steps all the way back to the Squad Eight barracks.

Ukitake doesn't even realize he's crying until he feels the warm tears splash onto his bare hand. He grabs Shunsui's forgotten pink kimono and buries his face in the soft fabric that holds the eighth Captain's scent and hopes his sobs can't be heard muffled in the pink fabric.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p>

Well, on to chapter 2 then…bear with me because I know you're going to start reading it and you're going to say, "There's no lemon in this!" …but there is I promise! Please don't give up on this story after this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach, any of its characters, and none of the settings.

* * *

><p>Okay, here is chapter 2. It's a bit long, but chapter 3 is super short so it all evens out and there is a hot, yaoi sex scene in here…I swear there is. Enough of my rambling…read.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ukitake forces himself to get out of bed. He tries to forget about last night's events by keeping himself busy, but he finds it impossible and by the end of the day he'd cried more than he had in his whole existence, his nails were chewed down to ragged nubs, and he hadn't eaten anything all day. He sits at the newly moved table wondering if Shunsui would actually come to talk to him like he said he would before he rushed out. Just when he's about to give up on Shunsui and just go to bed early, he hears a soft knock on the door. The knock made him feel even worse than before. Shunsui had never knocked before coming in, he knew that he was always welcome, but today if he felt he needed to knock then things were worse than the thirteenth Captain had worried about all day.<p>

Ukitake lets out a nervous sigh, "Come in, Shunsui."

The eighth Captain walks in looking the worse for wear without his hat or pink kimono considering he left them beside Ukitake's futon the night before. His eyes are bloodshot (probably from drinking) and his beard is shaggier than usual. He sits down at the kitchen table across from Ukitake, "Well, how should I begin?" He lets out a loud sigh, "I'm an ass for starters and if it makes you feel any better I feel horrible about what happened last night."

Ukitake turns his face away from Shunsui not really wanting to hear what he has to say, "Do you feel horrible because you care about me or do you feel horrible because you know that's how I want you to feel?"

"Will you just look at me, Ju? I'm trying to apologize."

"I don't want to look at you. I'd like for you to leave. I don't want you to see me this way." He covers his face with his hand causing Shunsui to see his bitten fingernails. Shunsui grabs his friend's hand across the table trying to make him loosen up, but Ukitake pulls his hand away.

"Ju…"

"Don't 'Ju' me! Do I need to kiss you to get you to leave?" He stands up and slams his hands on the table making Shunsui flinch at his friend's very unusual outburst, "I promised myself that I would never cry for you, but here I am breaking my own promise to myself. For years I have watched you chase after women. I've heard tales of your escapades and even consoled you when one of those women dumped you and never once did I complain or frown. I never cried and I never let myself fall for you, but the one time I give in to my true feelings I…"

Ukitake turns his body completely around without finishing his sentence making it impossible for Shunsui to see the new tears spilling from his eyes, "I've never felt more rejected in my whole existence than I did last night. I kissed you an I immediately thought I'd made a mistake. But when you kissed me I thought…I don't know what I thought, but I must be a bigger idiot than I ever imagined."

He then feels a hand on his shoulder and is turned around to face Shunsui, but before he can object to any of it, the Squad Eight Captain presses his lips tightly against Ukitake's trembling ones and to Shunsui's surprise the thirteenth Captain doesn't pull away. When the kiss ends, Shunsui grabs Ukitake's shoulders firmly preventing the white haired man from looking away, "God damnit, Jushiro! You're not an idiot and I didn't leave because I wanted to hurt you. I left because I love you!" He lets out a nervous breath before continuing, "I've loved you for so long, but you were my friend and you never once gave me any clues that you felt anything more for me. You were the perfect best friend, you smiled at all the right parts of my stories, you told me to have a good time, you asked me how the date went, and wanted to know if I'd been a gentleman. I thought you were unattainable and I gave up on us being anything other than best friends. I left last night because if we'd done anything and regretted it we'd be awkward and weird around each other and I don't want that."

Silent tears continue to fall down Ukitake's face as he listens to Shunsui's confession, "Why didn't you tell me how you felt? I'm your best friend and you should be able to tell me how you feel regardless of my feelings for you."

Shunsui loosens his grip on Ukitake's shoulders and pulls him into an embrace, "I wanted to so many times, but I got scared and I just kept putting it off. When you got sick this last time it was worse than I've ever seen you. Your illness combined with the pneumonia had you so sick and I'd never seen so much blood come out of you before."

He squeezes his friend tighter and Ukitake finally returns the embrace as Shunsui begins speaking again, "When you became unconscious I swore to myself when you woke up I was going to tell you how much I've always loved you, but your condition just got worse and even Retsu didn't think you were going to pull through." Ukitake then feels Shunsui's tears on his shoulder, "Retsu told me to pick out an outfit to bury you in. I just lost it right there in Squad Four and after she calmed me down I told her how I felt about you and that I was going to tell you if you woke up. She told me wait until you'd gotten your strength back because a shock of any kind good or bad would make your body sick again. So, when you woke up I didn't say anything because I was waiting for you to get better."

Ukitake doesn't say anything for several moments as he savors the feeling of Shunsui's arms wrapped tightly around him, "I'd hate to know what I'd be buried in if it were up to you to choose."

Shunsui's chest rumbles with a low laugh before he lets go of his white haired friend and looks at his tear streaked face, "Does this mean you forgive me, Ju?"

"I'll only forgive you if you promise me something." He sees the curious look on Shunsui's face as his brown eyebrows scrunch together.

"Anything, Ju, just name it." He wipes the remaining tears from Ukitake's cheeks waiting for the mentioned promise.

"When I die, promise me you won't do anything rash. I don't want you to follow me." He sees the hurt in his friend's eyes at the mention of his dying, "It will be normal for you to grieve, but I want you to live your life to its natural end."

Shunsui shakes his head trying to remove the image of Ukitake's corpse from his mind, "Don't talk about that."

Ukitake cups Shunsui's face in his hands, "I'm not foolish enough to think I'll go on forever, but I want you to promise and when your time comes I'll be waiting for you."

After several seconds of contemplation, Shunsui finally nods, "Okay, I promise, but can we please stop talking about it?"

Ukitake nods and smiles for the first time that day, "I forgive you."

Shunsui returns the smile just as Ukitake pulls him down into a rough kiss. It doesn't take Shunsui long to force his tongue into the warmth of Ukitake's mouth. The kiss is so passionate and distracting that Ukitake doesn't even realize he's being guided backwards until his back hits the edge of the kitchen table. A small squeak escapes his lips at the surprise of hitting the table and Shunsui reluctantly breaks the kiss.

"I'm about to show you just how much I appreciate you moving this table."

Before Ukitake can question this statement, Shunsui lifts his feet off the floor and he finds himself on top of the table with Shunsui on top of him.

Shunsui looks down at the beautiful man beneath him wishing he hadn't wasted so much of their time being afraid to tell him how he felt, "Is this what you really want, Ju?"

The smaller Soul Reaper nods, "More than anything, Shun."

With Ukitake's permission given Shunsui lowers his mouth to the thirteenth Captain's neck and kisses the skin there softly as he moves his lips up to Ukitake's ear and takes the lobe in his mouth sucking it gently causing little gasps to be heard coming from Ukitake. Shunsui licks his way up Ukitake's ear and makes his way back to his friend's open mouth once again plunging his tongue into that wonderfully delicious cavern. This time Ukitake's tongue joins his and when Shunsui pulls away he hears a disappointed groan leave Ukitake. The eighth Captain returns his lips to the pale neck of his long time friend and travels to his collarbone peeking out of his Captain's uniform. He kisses the soft skin covering Ukitake's collarbone and finally bites down hearing Ukitake gasp. He licks the bitten collarbone knowing a bruise will be there tomorrow. As he continues assaulting Ukitake's skin with kisses, he somehow (unknown to Ukitake) manages to get the thirteenth Captain's uniform top open faster than the said Captain could have gotten them open himself.

Shunsui rakes his eyes slowly down Ukitake's bare chest and abs, "You're so beautiful, Ju?"

He notices the pale skin of Ukitake's cheeks tint a soft shade of pink at his comment. He places his hands on Ukitake's stomach and smoothes his hands over the heated flesh of his stomach and chest, "Gods, your skin is so smooth."

"Sh-Shunsui, I want to see you." He lifts his trembling fingers and tries to remove Shunsui's uniform top, but he's too nervous. Shunsui grabs Ukitake's shaking hands and lifts them to his mouth to kiss them before placing them back on the table.

"Let me do it, love." A shiver runs down Ukitake's spine at that simple term of affection. Shunsui quickly removes the top of his uniform and throws it to the floor. Ukitake admires his form just as Shunsui had done to him.

Shunsui sees the lust in his best friend's eyes, something he'd never seen until now, "I love you, Jushiro Ukitake."

Before Ukitake can respond properly, Shunsui lowers his mouth to one of Ukitake's nipples and runs his tongue over it causing a sigh of pleasure to leave the white haired Captain's throat. When both nipples have been shown equal amounts of attention, Shunsui bites and licks his way down Ukitake's chest and stomach. When he reaches Ukitake's pants, he quickly removes them and throws them across the room leaving the Captain of Squad Thirteen lying naked on the table. The eighth Captain stands on the floor between the pale legs dangling off the edge of the table. Shunsui places his large hands on Ukitake's hips and begins sliding them down to his thighs and back up, but just as he's about to stroke Ukitake's erection, the man on the table calls his name.

"Shunsui…st-stop." He lifts himself up on his elbows in order to see his friend's face.

Shunsui looks his best friend in the eyes, "What's wrong? We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Ukitake shakes his head, "No, no, I very much want to continue, but I feel that I should mention something before we go any further."

"What is it?"

Ukitake's face turns bright crimson and Shunsui begins to worry what he'll be told, "I-I've never done this before."

Shunsui just smiles, "That's okay, I've never done it with a guy before either."

"You misunderstand me, I've never done this with…anyone…ever." He waits for this new information to click for Shunsui.

Shunsui's eyes finally show realization, "Oh…OH! Well, I…I can deal with that."

Ukitake turns his extremely red face away from Shunsui's gaze, "When I said you were the only one who touches me I meant it…literally." He swallows nervously and returns Shunsui's gaze, "The reason I even brought it up is because I'm…I'm kind of nervous and I don't really know what to expect."

Understanding shows on Shunsui's face, "It's okay, Ju. You know I'd never hurt you. I'll be gentle, I promise and if I do something you don't like just say so…'kay?"

Ukitake nods allowing Shunsui to gently brush a hand over the thirteenth Captain's cock. Ukitake squeezes his eyes shut and forces the moan coming up back down his throat. Shunsui smirks at this response grabbing just below the head and running his thumb across the tip, but once again Ukitake restrains the moan threatening to leave his body.

Shunsui smiles at his writhing friend, "Feels good, huh? I want to hear your sounds, Ju."

He roughly strokes his hand down and back up the rigid shaft in his large hand making the smaller man whimper, "You can do better than that, Ju." Shunsui begins pumping his hand rhythmically along his friend's already weeping cock eliciting a few reserved sighs from Ukitake.

Determined to make the thirteenth Captain come undone, he licks his lips, "I bet you taste better than you feel." He feels the cock in his hand twitch at this statement and he lowers his mouth around the head and sucks lightly at first causing a groan from the other man. Shunsui smiles around the cock in his mouth at the sound he'd heard, he lowers his mouth a little farther down and licks his way back up swirling his tongue around the head for a few seconds before going back down. He feels Ukitake's delicate fingers rest in his hair and gently pull. Shunsui continues the same movement a few more times before taking the whole length in his mouth.

Ukitake's fingers tighten in the eighth Captain's hair as he bucks his hips forward, "Don't stop, Shunsui!"

He doesn't stop his mouth and tongue, but he does place a hand on Ukitake's hips keeping him firmly against the table. A loud moan erupts from the white haired shinigami's mouth as Shunsui speeds up his movements, "Shunsui…I…"

Before Ukitake can finish his exclamation, he cums into his friend's mouth, but said friend doesn't seem to mind as he swallows it all. Ukitake relaxes against the table panting loudly making Shunsui smile at finally accomplishing the task of making his reserved friend call out his name before cumming, "Now, didn't that make you feel better to let it all out, Ju?"

Ukitake's only response is an embarrassed blush as Shunsui presses an urgent kiss to his lips, "Ju, do you have anything…moist?"

Ukitake thinks for a moment not quite sure what he's being asked due the fact that his thought processing hadn't fully returned yet, "Moist? What?"

"Um, yeah, you know…I don't want to hurt you."

A look of realization plays across Ukitake's red face, "Oh, of course…um, the bathroom. There has to be something in there." He notices the amused expression on Shunsui's face as he disappears into the bathroom. Ukitake takes this time to sit up and catch his breath as well as completely get rid of his uniform top.

Shortly, Shunsui returns from the bathroom with a bottle of lotion, "I found this, although, there isn't much in here…what have you been using this for?" He gives Ukitake a perverted look.

"My uses for lotion are entirely different from the things you use it for."

"Okay, don't get all defensive. Lay back down and try to relax."

He hears a very audible sigh of nervousness leave his best friend as he does as he's told and lies back onto the table. Shunsui strips out of his uniform pants with a sigh of relief as his own erection is set free from the cloth prison. He then looks at his anxious friend on the table covering his face with his hands. He tries not to smile at his best friend's anxiety as he grabs the anxious Soul Reaper's ankles and lifts his trembling legs so that his feet are resting on the table. He opens the lotion, squirts a good amount on his fingers, and rubs them together. He hears a surprised gasp when he circles his slick finger around the thirteenth Captain's opening, "You ready? It's going to feel a little weird at first, but I'll make it up to you…promise."

Ukitake nods and Shunsui slowly slides his index finger into the very tight entrance. He hears Ukitake groan, but he's not sure if it's from pain or just discomfort. Once his finger is all the way in, he twists it a few times causing his friend to clench involuntarily around the intrusion. When he feels Ukitake relax again, he pushes the finger in and out slowly and the next sound that leaves the white haired Captain is one of pleasure, "M-more, Shunsui."

Shunsui complies and adds a second finger, "Feel good, Ju?" Ukitake lets out a breathy 'yes' as Shunsui does his best to prepare his extremely tight friend. He finally adds a third finger making Ukitake's hands leave his face for one to grip the edge of the table and the other grabs his own cock. Shunsui's eyes widen at the sight of his usually distinguished friend stroking himself.

"Please, don't do that, Ju. I'm about to explode as it is and that is turning me on way more than it should."

Ukitake lets out a disappointed groan as he reluctantly lets go of himself, "Then just do it already…I need it."

Shunsui grins at Ukitake's eagerness, but doesn't remove his fingers, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, but I'm trying to find something."

"Find something? What are y…ah!" Ukitake slams himself down hard against Shunsui's fingers.

"Found it." He removes his fingers to Ukitake's disappointment making him sit up showing Shunsui a very annoyed face.

"Why did you stop?"

Shunsui almost laughs at Ukitake's angry face, "Calm down, Ju. I'm just pulling out the big guns…I can't let you have all the fun. Now, you're going to have to switch positions and bend over that table."

Ukitake shows him a confused expression, "What for?"

"Well, if you want me to hit that spot again then I have to be able to reach it…just do it and don't question it." He helps Ukitake down, but not without a dirty look being cast his way for ordering the thirteenth Captain around.

Once Ukitake is in the correct position of being draped over the table, Shunsui has to bite his bottom lip to try and restrain himself from forcefully slamming into the perfect ass in front of him. He grabs the lotion again, coats his length with it, and grabs his friend's ass as he slowly pushes the head into that tight, hot entrance. He clamps his eyes shut as he waits for Ukitake to stop clenching. When he feels the muscles relax around him, he pushes in a little more until he hears a painful groan coming from Ukitake. He stops and rubs the thirteenth Captain's back trying to comfort him.

"Shh, it's alright…just a little bit more."

He sees Ukitake nod and he pushes the rest of himself into his lover, "Oh, you feel so good, Ju."

He hears a whimper tumble from Ukitake's mouth and he waits for the smaller man to adjust to the large intrusion, "You okay, Ju?"

Ukitake lets out an ambiguous sound and Shunsui isn't quite sure what it means. He wanted to thrust so bad that he couldn't stand it, but he didn't want to rush his virginal friend. Finally, Ukitake speaks, "I'm waiting for you to make it up to me like you promised."

Shunsui smiles as he pulls out a little and thrusts back in gently at first, but he eventually finds a nice rhythm and pounds his friend against the table. He groans loudly each time he delves into the tight heat of his closest friend.

Ukitake moans loudly and calls out the eighth Captain's name. "Shunsui, I…I'm not as…fragile as I…appear."

With that statement, Shunsui thrusts harder and faster into his now very loud friend. He was sure those two third seats would show up to see what all the noise was about and get an eye full, but right now he didn't really care. Suddenly, he feels Ukitake's finger's wrap around his wrist and pull it away from his hip and around to his very stiff cock. Shunsui takes the hint and pumps Ukitake's erection in time with pumping into him.

A very desperate sound is ripped from Ukitake's throat as Shunsui hits that magical spot again and he feels himself nearing climax, "I-I'm…so close…Shunsui!"

"Oh, Gods, Ju…do it! Cum…cum for me!" He feels the tight entrance clamp down forcefully against his over sensitive cock as Ukitake's orgasm spills into his hand and drips down his fingers. He thrusts in time with Ukitake's frantic panting a few more times into his friend's quivering opening, "I'm…I'm cumming!"

He lets out a loud yell and grips Ukitake's hips hard as he spills himself into the groaning man beneath him. They remain together trying to catch their breath and even though he'd love to stay buried in the tight confines of his friend's body, Shunsui reluctantly pulls out and sinks to the floor bringing Ukitake gently down with him. He brings the white haired Captain into an embrace against his naked body.

Shunsui breathes in Ukitake's scent and smiles, "That would have to be the best sex I have ever had."

Ukitake lets out a soft laugh against Shunsui's chest, "I will have to agree with you."

"Ha, ha…are you a comedian now?" He kisses the top of Ukitake's head and sighs, "I didn't hurt you, did I?

Ukitake shakes his head, "I'm tougher than I look. I didn't become Squad Thirteen's Captain based on my good looks."

Ukitake smiles against Shunsui's chest and they remain quiet for a long time just enjoying the feeling of being close to one another. Finally, Ukitake speaks, "What do we do now?"

"Now, we move to the futon."

Ukitake's eyes widen as he looks at Shunsui "Oh, no, Shunsui, I can't cum a third time."

The eighth Captain laughs loudly at the horrified expression on Ukitake's face, "No one's asking you to, Ju. I just thought the futon would be more comfortable."

Ukitake's face turns pink from his misunderstanding, but he agrees to move to the futon. Shunsui helps him up from the floor and lifts him into his arms, "I can walk, Shunsui."

"That's cute that you think so, but after that pounding I gave you…well, you better just let me carry you."

Ukitake gives up and just lets Shunsui carry him to the futon. Once they're both lying down, Ukitake gets on top of his friend laying his head on the warm, broad chest and Shunsui wraps his arms around Ukitake's thin body, "I love you too, Shunsui Kyoraku."

Shunsui tightens his hold on his pale lover. "I know you do, Ju. I know because I feel the same way. Now, get some sleep or Retsu will kill me."

"Can I do one thing first?" He lifts his head in order to look into Shunsui's eyes. Shunsui nods and Ukitake presses his lips to the Squad Eight Captain's and slowly moves his lips down to Shunsui's collarbone biting the warm skin there.

"Ow, Ju, what the hell?" He reaches up and rubs the bitten section of skin.

"You did it to me and I figured that everyone should know you belong to me." He snuggles back down against Shunsui's chest as if he'd just done the most innocent thing in the world.

Shunsui laughs at the satisfied look on Ukitake's face, "You don't have to worry about anyone taking me from you."

The two captain's finally drift off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Ready for chapter 3 now? I should hope you would want to know how it ends. I've discovered something about myself during writing this…apparently, I like for people to bang on something other than a bed. Let's see I had Bulma and Vegeta do it on a table, a washing machine, and in a swimming pool. Then there is the scene of Urahara and Yoruichi on the ground and in a heated pool…um, then we have these two on a table…then there is Toki and Skwisgaar in the shower, in a storage closet, a table, and on the floor using chocolate syrup. Then there is Charles and Pickles on a desk, the floor, a chair, and shower….hmm, Hikaru and Kaoru in the shower and I believe Ayame and Shigure were on the floor and in the shower at some point…oh, well I guess I'm just weird or better yet maybe everyone else is just weird and I'm the normal one. Perhaps, I should shut up and let you read chapter 3. Please review and tell if I can improve on something, but don't be mean!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Bleach, any of the characters, or settings.

* * *

><p>This is the last chapter and it isn't very long. Please tell me what you thought. Thanks so much for spending your precious time reading all this.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ukitake awakens with a violent coughing spell and as always on the fourth cough the blood spills out of his mouth like clock work. The thing that was different was the hairy hand pulling his own hand away from his mouth and wiping the blood away with a cloth. Ukitake looks up at the smiling face of his friend turned lover, "You haven't wiped my mouth in a long time, Shun."<p>

"It was the morning of our graduation from academy because that was the last morning that I woke up in the same room with you, but I still remember that it's four coughs and…well, blood."

Ukitake gives his friend a look of adoration and lays his head on Shunsui's shoulder, "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

A confused look comes to Shunsui's features, "Remembering how many coughs it is until you need a tissue is the sweetest thing?"

Ukitake nods, but before Shunsui can comment they hear a knock on the door, "Come in, Captain Unohana."

Retsu Unohana walks into the room to see the two men snuggled together on the futon, "I can come back later when you don't have…company."

Ukitake lifts his head from Shunsui's shoulder and motions for her to come farther into the room, "No, it's fine." He looks at Shunsui and begins explaining Captain Unohana's visit, "Captain Unohana comes to check on me every morning about this time."

"Oh, okay…I'll just get out of the way then." He emerges from the blanket and stands up. Considering Ukitake was still naked, he was glad to know that at some point Shunsui had put on some pants.

"I'm afraid I'm not properly dressed or at all for that matter. I'll have to apologize for…"

She holds up a hand signaling him to stop, "That's quite alright. Whatever you do in your home is your business and I'll only be looking at your chest."

Ukitake nods and Captain Unohana does her usual morning check up, but every so often a small frown appears on her face. When she finishes her examination she looks at her patient, "Every thing seems as normal as usual except for the fact that your lung capacity isn't as high as I would like it to be considering it was a lot better yesterday."

Ukitake looks confused, "What does that mean?"

She smiles and gives him an accusing look, "It means that you've done something strenuous that I specifically told you not to and you aren't going to lie to me about it. So, what forbidden strenuous thing have you done?"

Shunsui's face turns red as he goes to stand by the window to look out and Ukitake's whole body turns red all the way up to his hair roots, "Well, you see, I moved that table in the kitchen because I hated where it was. I find that it looks much better and I get more…enjoyment from it being on the other side of the room."

Shunsui holds back a laugh as Captain Unohana gathers her thoughts on the situation, "I see and does your moving the table account for the bruise on your collarbone?"

Ukitake's hand immediately moves to cover the bruise as his face turns an even brighter shade of red, "…Yes, I bumped my collarbone on the table. That's exactly what happened."

She looks from Ukitake to Shunsui, "And, did Captain Kyoraku happen to assist you in moving the table?"

Ukitake is now as red as a person can be with out being the definition of red in the dictionary, "No, why do you ask?"

She tries to hide the amused smirk that's threatening to spring to her face, "It just seems that he has a similar bruise and I thought that maybe he acquired his in the same fashion."

Ukitake and Unohana look at him waiting for an explanation, "I…fell…that's it…and I landed right on that pesky collarbone. I mean, it's just sticking out there…waiting to be hit." His face is now the same color as his kimono.

Captain Unohana only gives them a disbelieving look as she begins to repack her medical bag, "Well, I'm going to have to ask that you not move any more furniture or what not until you've healed for about another week." Ukitake nods, but Unohana isn't done speaking, "And, gentlemen, I may be a nice lady, but I'm not naïve." She stands up from packing her bag and puts it on her shoulder, "I know good and well that it takes two to move a table, if you catch my meaning."

She winks at Shunsui and continues her speech, "So, the next time a 'table is moved' let's not be so rough, Captain Kyoraku."

Shunsui looks down at the floor, "Yes, ma'am."

She gives them both a sweet smile, "Good day, gentlemen." She then leaves and heads back to Squad Four.

Ukitake gives Shunsui a puzzled look, "What just happened?"

"She knows that we, um…did it on the table." He tries to ignore the worried look on his white haired friend's face.

Ukitake lets out a worried sigh, "Oh, my."

"Oh my is right because now every female in the Seireitei will know about it."

Ukitake contemplates this for a moment and lies back down on the futon, "Well, that's not good."

The End.

Started: 1/20/2012

Finished: 1/26/2012

* * *

><p>Finished! It took me longer than I thought it would to write this, but I think I have carpal tunnel syndrome in my right wrist so I had to stop a few times. I hope you liked it and here shortly I will have an IkkakuYumichika story up. Thanks again for reading and as always love ya!


End file.
